Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, in association with performance improvement and image quality improvement of a video camera and a smart phone, still image data extractable from moving image data has been created. A technique based on such situation that extracts desired still images from moving image data to ensure creating an album and the like has also been proposed. For example, a technique that grasps a change in a capture situation of moving image data from a variation characteristic of a feature value included in a frame image of the moving image data and selects and displays this frame image indicating the change has been proposed. Meanwhile, there has been also proposed a technique that determines a count of frame image data to create a still image based on an amount of motion detected from each frame image to create a high-resolution still image based on data of a plurality of frame images constituting a moving image. This technique ensures reducing a processing load in addition to creating the still image from the moving image with an appropriate image quality.